The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal
by AlexanderRasputin
Summary: Qymaen jai Sheelal, the great Kaleesh warlord, has had his body and former life ripped away from him by an assassination attempt by the Republic. He has been rebuilt as the perfect general. He now seeks revenge on those who ended his past life. R&R please
1. The General Arrives

_**Star Wars**_

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 1: __The General Arrives_

_The Galaxy is divided and at war. _

_The droid forces of Confederacy of Independent Systems has just suffered a massive 'defeat' _

_At the hands of the new formed Grand Army of the Republic on Geonosis. _

_This is only a hallow victory for Jedi, however, _

_as they have lost many of their numbers_

_In the Petranaki arena, and the Geonosians still maintain control_

_Over the massive droid foundries under the planets surface. _

_Unbeknownst to the Republic and the Jedi, the _

_Supreme Leader of the Droid Armies of the CIS,_

_The newly rebuilt Kaleesh, Qymaen jai Sheelal has been unleashed upon the Galaxy, _

_Under the new name of_

_General Grievous… _

The massive _Providence_-class destroyer came into the view of the droid general. He piloted his upgraded Belbullab-22 starfighter, _Soulless One_,into the massive hanger of the destroyer. It was the _Invisible Hand,_ his new flagship. The cockpit opened, and the general's arms grasped both sides, pushing himself quickly into the air and his clawed feet hitting the floor of the hanger with a loud _thunk_ and _clank. _

He rose up, the dark grey cloak on his shoulders falling and covering most of his mechanical body. His eyes moved sharply to either side, looking at the congregation of Neimoidian captain and officials, flanked by B1 and B2 battle droids. This reception, however was the Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray, his Settlement Officer, Rune Haako, and his Aide, Rute Runnay.

He let out a low, angered, and mechanical grunt, he had a great discontent for the Viceroy. He only viewed him as a droid, and nothing more, expendable and a lower life form. He moved towards the Trade Federation leaders, keeping his arms to his side, and letting his cloak cover him. He glared at the Neimoidian with his golden eyes, stopping ten feet from the shuttle that had brought the three to what was now his flagship.

The Viceroy appeared surprise by Grievous' presence, "General Grievous, I was not expecting your arrival for some time…"

"I doubt that you were, Viceroy, but as you well aware, you have forfeited this cruiser to me, as Lord Sidious requested." he said, interjecting before the Viceroy could finish. He hated this particular being with intensity, as he was the only one to openly call him 'droid' or a droid. He was superior to any droid in every way, as he had a mind that though for itself, and not simply programming, which the Viceroy could not seem to understand, even though it was such a simple concept.

"And only by Lord Sidious' request did I give you control of _my_ flagship." he retorted back to the Droid General.

"It is also by his orders, and only his orders, that you have remained unharmed, Viceroy." he said walking up the Neimoidian, and straightening his mechanical legs, making him tower over the Viceroy. He lowered his mask-like face within inches of the face Viceroy, staring at him with the golden reptilian eyes, "Otherwise…I would have personally killed you already. So be thankful Viceroy, for Lord Sidious' requests, as you have only lost a ship, and not your life." He said this and was incredibly tempted to take the two lightsabers that he had acquired, one as a gift from Count Dooku, the lightsaber of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and another from Jedi Master Ur-Sema Du, and decapitate the Viceroy here and now, but he knew that he was required for Lord Sidious' plans, so he controlled himself enough to simply turn and walk away.

He moved towards the captain and officials, looking down at them for a moment, "What are you standing here for? Back to your stations!" he yelled to them, all of them giving a look of fear to the droid general, before moving quickly to the doors leading out the hanger, and moving back to their appointed stations.

He turned back towards the Viceroy , Settlement Officer, and Aide "And as soon as your business is done here, I want you off _my_ ship..." he said before heading towards the doors himself. Before he could even make it there, a B1droid came through the doorway, "General, Count Dooku is waiting for you sir, the holoprojector is in your quarters. It is on the uppermost room of the communication pod on the top of the aft dorsal fin." it stated in its high-pitch monotonous voice.

The general said nothing to the droid, and began moving down the halls of the massive destoyer, finally getting to the turbolift chamber. Moving inside the center of the three, he began waiting, arms crossed behind his back, wondering for a moment what Dooku wanted. The doors moved open, and Grievous moved quickly into the room, activating the holoprojector, the blue-tinted image of the Sith Lord coming into view, "Yes, Count Dooku?"

The tall Count of Serenno looked over Grievous for a moment, a small smile appearing on his face, "Ah, General Grievous, I've been expecting you." he said in an almost friendly way.

"Yes, I have been made aware. What do you require of me?" he questioned the aging Sith.

"Only to discuss your strategies to crush the Republic." he responded, in the deep voice, the voice that many being remembered him for.

The general laughed slightly, "Of course, I already have one in particular in mind I think you will approve of."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, General." The count's smile became a little wider, he knew that the general was incredibly intelligent, and his strategic mind was sharper than most any other in the Galaxy.

"The most affective ways to control the Republic, other than killing all of those in the Senate, is to control all of the Outer Rim worlds. Once they are all taken, the CIS will not only have the resources needed to build millions upon millions of battle droids and dozens of new fleets. This will also put a noose around the Republic, which we will proceed to tighten slowly, strangling the Republic. With the overwhelming number of battle droids at our disposal, the Republic will be at our mercy."

The Count rose his eyebrows at the plan, "Impressive, General. Though words are far easier to say, than to be done as an action."

"I am quite aware of that, but with the additional systems held by the leaders of the Separatist Council, the work has been halved at the very least, it will not take long for the armies of the CIS to crush the remaining opposition in the Outer Rim." He reasoned that since a good deal of the Separatist systems were in the Outer Rim, that it would be the easiest to start there and grow quickly to surround the Republic.

"As I expect this to be your best strategy , I will inform the Separatist Council." He bowed his head slightly and the holographic image disappeared.

Grievous laughed to himself, moving towards the massive transparisteel observation viewports, taking a seat in the revolving throne, and looking out to the large fleet of Separatist ships moving over Geonosis. They needed a first target to give the obvious message that the CIS was to be feared, and that not even the Jedi Order could stop them. From what he had learned from Dooku, he knew the perfect target. He looked down at the armrest of the throne, there were several buttons on a small panel, all of which would give him direct communication different parts of the massive destroyer. He pressed the first, giving him communication to the bridge, "Captain, has the Viceroy and his aides left the _Invisible Hand_?"

"Yes, General Grievous, they just departed..." he said in a slightly nervous tone, to his new commander.

"Good..." he cut off the captain "Captain...", he continued, thinking to himself on the best target and the horrors upon he would unleash there.

"Yes, General?" the Neimoidian timidly asked.

" ...Set a course...for the Naboo system...Now! And relay that message to the rest of the fleet!" he bellowed to the captain, making sure to give the captain a good sense of fear towards the general, until he had proved himself to no longer need that fear as motivation.

Grievous removed his thin skeletal-like finger from the armrest panel looking out into space, laughing at the fear he had just caused his captain, and knowing what was to come for the peaceful planet of Naboo. "So it begins..." he said in his harsh, mechanical voice, letting out a louder, bellowing laugh. He watched the light of the stars stretch into trails, it would not be long before his first victory would be at hand, he would make sure of that.

His auto receptors picked up the sound of a doorway opening, the door of his quarters. He began to also pick up at least a dozen footsteps coming down the stairways to the main floor of his chambers. He stood and turned, looking to the direction of the sound. Six of his person bodyguard droids, IG-100 MagnaGuards, walking singlefile down the stairs, moving shoulder to shoulder, then bowing to him, and stating in perfect unison, "My lord General..." If he had still had a mouth, Grievous would have smiled, or at least smirked at this. His guards each wore the traditional cloaks of his old _Izvoshra_ bodyguards, as well as carrying an double-tipped electrostaff made of the rare metal phrik, one of the few things in the Galaxy that a lightsaber could not cut.

Grievous moved foward towards the six droids. They were the most intellegent droids that the galaxy had ever known, each had been trained by the General, personally, in the seven classical styles of lightsaber combat, much as Count Dooku had for him. As a result, they were most likely some of the most deadly droids ever built, even more powerful than the droideka, or how they had been so affectionately known, destroyer droids.

He had not sent for them, but they were also programmed to always be close by, should he actually need them. He looked over them for a moment, "You two, guard the door." he ordered the last two on the row of six, who rose from their kneeling, "Yes, General." they responded, again in unison, before walking up the stairs and taking their positions next to the door leading to the turbolifts.

The general began to pace along the line of still-kneeling droids, looking down on them and formulating an attack plan for Naboo. "You four will act as commanders of four individual droid forces.When we reach Naboo's orbit, you will create a parameter around the city of Theed. This will force the Royal Naboo Security Forces to lower their protection of Queen Jamillia and Senator Amidala. After you have engaged the Security Forces, I will land my shuttle to the south of the city, and capture both the Queen and the Senator. They will serve as our hostages until we find use for them otherwise. Send that message to the other ships in the fleet, you have control of the forces. If anyone questions you...kill them...is that clear?" he questioned the droids.

"Yes, Lord General." they said, again in the same tone and in unison.

"Excellent, now go..." he ordered his bodyguards, "You two" he said looking up to the two droids by the door, "You are to stay with me."

The two MagnaGuards bowed their heads, and held their positions, not moving as the other four guards left the chamber and moved to the bridge to give the message to the fleet. With the armies held in those ships, the Theed would fall quickly, and without their queen, the people of Naboo would fall into fear. But then there was the Gungans...they would be taken care of in time, nothing would stop Grievous on his quest of revenge. It had been years since the Trade Federation had invaded Naboo, and failed to keep the planet, Grievous would accomplish what they had not been able, the subjugation of the planet.

He turned to look out the viewports again, seeing that the stars had begun to look as they normally did, single points in the darkness of space, not trails of light. Before him was the world of Naboo, a planet that would soon know the horrors of true war, and a General that felt no mercy...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	2. The Invasion of Naboo

**Star Wars**

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 2: __The Invasion of Naboo_

The General watched, arms crossed behind his back, staring out to the fleet that began to appear from hyperspace. There was a second _Providence_-class destroyer, as well as four _Lucrehulk_-class battleships. Each one of those massive battleships could hold a force easily able to hold an entire system, and he had four at his disposal. If he had been able to smile, he would have. He moved back to the throne after dismissing the MagnaGuards, pressing the first button on the armrest panel of his throne, patching him through to the bridge.

"Captain, send this message to the _Lucrehulk_ battleships, they are to unload all of their troops and vehicles to the coordinates around the city of Theed. Each army will be under the direct control of one of my IG-100 MagnaGuards. Furthermore, I want all starcruisers to prepare their fighters for battle, the Republic is sure to send a fleet to take back the planet, and I will not have my armies taken at by the disadvantage of surprise. Is that clear, captain?" he asked.

"Yes, General Grievous..." the captain sounded a bit more sure of himself this time, that was good, he was learning to keep the general pleased.

He removed his finger from the button, and laughed slightly to himself, "Excellent." he muttered to himself. He pressed the second button on the panel, it was the main hanger, "Commander...Prepare my shuttle...I want an escort of ten _Vulture _droid starfighters, as well as a ground team of fifty B2 Super battle droids, and twenty droidekas...and I want my shuttle and ground team assembled and prepared for takeoff by the time I reach the hanger, or you will answer to me..." The droid who responded was definitely intimidated by the general. "Yes sir..." it said in an obviously nervous tone.

He laughed in his bellowing way, before removing his thin mechanical finger from the panel, tuning back to look at the ships beginning to leave the massive battleships. Each one of those ships held 1,500 troop carriers, 550 Multi troop transports, 6250 AAT(Armored Assault Tank)s, and 50 C-9979 landing craft. That was several million droids, and far more than enough to take the city and the planet in a matter of days. He looked out at the planet for a moment again, knowing that the citizens of Naboo would not be prepared for this, and that they would be terrified of a second attack on their planet by droids, physiological warfare was only going to aid him, and make this assault all the easier.

He turned towards the exit, moving up the stairs slowly, looking at each of his MagnaGuards and motioned them with his head to follow him. As they had been ordered, they followed the general into the turbolift, standing before him, their staves crossed over their chests, prepared should their actually be an enemy there. The doors parted and of course there was nothing there. They moved out before the general, then flanked him as he walked through the hanger, the claws on his feet clanking lightly as they took a slightly hold of the durasteel floor.

He looked over the hanger, he saw that his shuttle was prepared, and that there were two sets of _Vulture _droids , five to a set, flanking his shuttle. Behind it, was a C-9979 landing craft, which was just being finished loaded. Good, the hanger crew had done their job, if just barely. The head of the crew came up to him, "General, your shuttle, escort, and ground team have been assembled, as you requested."

"Yes, I can see that, but I also have noticed that you have done so just in the nick of time. I would suggest that you mobilize faster in the future, commander, least you wish me to...correct the problem, personally." he said, moving close to the face the small B1. "Don't let it happen again..." he said, glaring at the droid with his golden reptilian eyes.

The droid backed away slightly, very, very nervous to be in such close quarters with the general, "Y-yes sir..." he said before turning and moving away quickly.

Grievous chuckled to himself as the droid scampered away. He moved quickly to his shuttle, his MagnaGuards standing by the ramp, checking around the general area, before moving into the shuttle as well. It had a reasonable amount of room, but was not made to hold more than four average humans. As he himself and his bodyguards were taller, and a bit larger than humans, it was still a bit too close to him, but he really had no sense of personal space when it came to his bodyguards.

He sat down and waited for a moment, his guards stood by the entrance to the shuttle, as they would always do. He felt the shuttle began the move, and he waited patiently, bringing his cloak most of his droid body. He placed both of his six-fingered hands on the two lightsabers that he had there, they were some of the most powerful weapons ever created. The Jedi believed themselves to be the ultimate uses of these weapons, but they were sorely mistaken. He was able to combine their weapon with the power and precision of a machine. The only reason he was not superior to them in every way, was that he had no sensitivity to the Force, as they called it. He had even been infused with the blood of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and still he had no feeling for it, which heavily angered him.

Even so, he was able to defeat a Jedi Master with one lightsaber, so with two he was twice as dangerous and deadly, and he would collect these masterfully made weapons from those whom he wounded or killed, though it was rare when a wound from a lightsaber would not kill someone. Thoughts continued to roll through his mind. The clone troopers who had attacked him in the Geonosis catacombs had been exceptionally skilled, as they had nearly hit him several times, and had it not been for his lightsaber, his frame would have been heavily scorched with blaster fire.

He felt the shuttle come to a stop, and felt the thump of landing. He stood from his seat, the door leading out of the craft opening and leading to the earth below. The MagnaGuards moved out of the shuttle first, standing to either side of the ramp, while Grievous stepped out onto the field in which they had landed. They were not but one thousand feet from the outskirts of Theed, and the battle had already begun. Tens of thousands of tanks moved around the field, and others moved into the city, millions of B1 battle droids marched through the streets, and hundreds of thousands of B2 Super battle droids lead the assault, and were backed up by tens of thousands of droidekas, some rolling and others standing, shields deployed. The sound of millions of blasters echoed through the city, and yells as well as screams mingled with the sound of the blasters.

General Grievous turned to both of his bodyguards, "Lead the ground team to the palace, if you find either or both the Queen of Naboo, or Senator Amidala, capture them, kill any in your path, I want them alive...Insure it..." he ordered in his raspy mechanical voice, saying so while looking down slightly at both of his guards.

He turned from his guards and took off into a run, using his long strides to make an incredible speed towards the city. He would find the Queen and the Senator if he could, he needed them both for his plans. Within moments he was within the streets of Theed, running alongside his troops. He quickly ran through the enemies front line, several Security Guards taking shots at him, one particular male Officer was yelling, "What the hell it is that? A new type of droid? Shoot it dow..." he was cut off. Grievous had launched himself onto the man, taking his head in the claws of his feet and slamming his head into the ground, then slinging him into several others officers. He did so with an elegance that was stunning, his cloak had barely moved during the attack, and most of his body was still hidden, and several of the guards simply stared in awe.

He reached slowly to his lightsabers, removing them from their holsters, pushing his cloak back over his shoulders, giving his arms room and activating them, one blue, and the other green. With incredibly precision he ran through the guards, several he simply slashed, removing limbs, heads, or just making deep cuts in their torsos, others he lifted and threw in walls or farther down the streets with his clawed feet, which gave him total control over the battlefield. He cut a swath of destruction to the Theed Royal Palace, which his ground team was quick to follow through. He finally found what he was looking, the Queen with several Palace Guards and Security Officers. They all began to take aim at him, while he himself laughed, "Ah, Queen Jamillia, I have been looking for you...you will be coming with me now." One of the Palace Guards responded, "Over our dead bodies."

The General wholeheartedly laughed, before glaring at them all, "As you wish..." He lunged forward, taking the very officer who had commented first, grabbing his chest with his foot, and impaling him with his lightsaber. With the same foot, he grappled the queen, and pulled her to the ground, blocking the incoming fire of the foolish body guards, before unveiling one of his powerful abilities. He moved quickly to the middle of the guards, dislocating his head section from his torso section, then began to spin his torso rapidly at 360 degrees, becoming in a way, a lightsaber buzz saw, dismembering and killing them all, mostly through decapitation, then deactivated his lightsabers. He turned his gaze to the queen, who was presently staring at the carnage that the general had been able to cause in such a short time, then staring up at the general himself.

Within seconds the generals ground team, led by his Magnaguards, entered the palace. He lifted the queen to her feet, and handed her over to his guards, "Take the queen to the palace prison, lock her in." he ordered. "Yes, lord General..." they responded, each one taking one of the queen's arms before leading her away to the prison cells beneath the palace. "That's one down, now to find Senator Amidala..." he muttered to himself.

He ran out of the palace with the same incredible speed, moving through the streets of Theed, looking for the senator. He met up with all of the other armies, except one, and began towards it's position. He ran up the wall of a building to get a better view of the city, in hopes of finding the senator, but found something else. He could see a Jedi battling one of his MagnaGuards, he laughed to himself and began to communicate tot he droid, using the antenna on the side of his head, telling him to leave the Jedi to him. The MagnaGuard complied, fleeing from the Jedi, and allowing his General to take him. Grievous began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, making his way quickly to the courtyard the Jedi was holding his ground in.

The General finally jumped down, narrowly missing the Jedi, who had moved out of the way of the massive machine that had threatened to crush him under his great weight. Grievous rose up slowly, the cloak covering his body completely, and he stared at the Jedi with his golden eyes. Behind him was the Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, the one he was determined to capture. He examined the Jedi quickly, and noticed that he had a prosthetic replacement on his right arm. He had heard of this Jedi from Count Dooku...his name was Anakin Skywalker...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	3. The Duel

**Star Wars**

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 3: The Duel_

The General cackled to himself for a moment before speaking, "Senator Amidala...You will be coming with me." He said in a sinister voice, looking past the young Jedi to the female, who seemed far more resilient than the Queen had been.

Anakin moved into the General's view, igniting his lightsaber and staring at the metal mask of the droid general. "Who are you, and what do you want with the Senator?" he asked quickly. He was very protective of the Senator, perhaps her personal bodyguard, it made not difference what he was, he was in the way of his target.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku has told me a great deal about you, how is your arm healing?" he laughed at this, the Jedi's replacement was very skeletal, and appeared golden. It was still an inferior model to his own body, made of the best Duranium, an incredibly hard metal, which could even survive a small blow from a lightsaber.

Anakin looked over the cyborg and smirked, "Apparently much better than the rest of your body." he retorted.

The General's blood boiled. He pushed his cloak back again and took up his lightsabers, igniting them both and simply waiting. "Jedi scum, I will make you suffer..." his synthesized voice said coldly.

The Jedi took his stance, the opening to Form V Djem So, lightsaber held above his head, and preparing to strike down. Form V, the Way of the Krayt Dragon, a form based on sheer power and overwhelming the enemy with powerful and furious strikes, countering after every defended strike. As powerful as it seemed, it had a major weakness, a lack of mobility. The General had only to exploit this weakness, and let him wear himself down.

Anakin made the first move, as the General had expected. He stopped the blade easily, placing his own lighsabers parallel to each other horizontally. He laughed at the Jedi, "I truly hope you can do better." He pulled back his lower lightsaber and knocked the Jedi's back. He brought his weapons against his quickly, striking many times, and placing the Padawan on the defense, and pushing him back.

Anakin was already beginning to strain himself, the strikes from the droid were incredibly strong, and they were coming incredibly fast. Never had he been tested like this, and nor had he ever see a droid that could use a lightsaber, let alone two. He was not even yet a Jedi Knight, and he was having to hold himself like a Master. He wasn't even able to use the Force to help defend himself, he could not concentrate long enough to do so. He was finally able to counter attack, and before the droid could resume his strikes, he used the Force to jump up to the rooftop of a nearby building.

General Grievous was left at a crossroads, he could either continue to duel this Jedi, or he could take the Senator, who was watching with fear. His love of battle won out. He jumped, digging the claws on his feet into the stone of the building and propelling himself up the wall, flipping over the Jedi, who was looking down at him from the rooftop. His claws immediately grasped tightly into the roofing, expecting a blast from the force.

He was correct, Anakin sent a large wave of energy the General's way, pushing his torso back past 90 degrees, but his claws held him firm, and his footing did not slip.

Grievous corrected his posture, standing fully, towering over the Jedi, he continued his strikes, beginning to use more unorthodox styles, using his superior flexibility and reflexes to alter his attack patterns, bending his body down to strike at his legs, and occasionally spinning his wrists 360 degrees, making him much more difficult to strike at and defend against. Finally, he took his advantage by blocking the Jedi's lightsaber with only one of his blades, using the other to cut the weapon in half. He took Anakin's head in the claws of his feet, slamming it straight into the rooftop, shattering several dozen shingles, then deactivating his lightsabers, and bending back, holding his weight up with his hands, and launched the Jedi to the ground below, at least a twenty foot drop. He laughed, his mechanical voice echoing over the city, then jumped from the rooftop, right below his opponent, who was now badly injured, and who's heavily bruised and bleeding head was in the lap of the Senator.

He was unconscious, and she looked up at him, eyes burning with tears of fear and anger. He laughed again, bellowing at his conquest over this Jedi, Theed, and Naboo. He placed his lightsabers back into their holsters and moved forward slowly, rolling his shoulders, and letting his cloak move back and cover most of his droid body. He moved to take up his Jedi opponent, but was surprised by the Senator, who had pulled a blaster from her person, and was aiming at the General's head. "Come any closer, and I'll kill you..." he was stuttering slightly, eyes still burning with tears.

He reached quickly to the blaster, taking it and lifting it towards the sky as Padmé pulled the trigger several times, but to no avail simply shooting into the air. The General was bigger and stronger than her, and she knew it.

"As I said, Senator Amidala, you will be coming with me..." he said in a dark and cold tone. He had won now, she had no choice but except his control.

She looked down at Anakin, her hand going limp and releasing the blaster, which the General was quickly to dispose off, throwing far over his shoulder, and hearing it hit the ground a few seconds later. He watched her cry for a moment before it was very obvious, she had feelings for him. He chuckled to himself, picking her up by the back of her dress, trying to take her to the palace prison, but she would not let go of him. "Let him go you whelp of a Senator!" he said giving a hard tug, but to no avail.

She turned toward him, "Why, so you can kill us both?" she hissed.

The general laughed harshly and eyed Amidala, "Why would I kill you? You both are only valuable to me alive, so there is no reason to be killing either of you...yet." he said cruelly.

Soon his ground team reached his location, as well as the droid army he had dismissed so that he could duel the Jedi. His three IG-100 MagnaGuards approached him and he turned to them, "Take the Senator and the Jedi to the palace prison." he chuckled to himself, "Take them away!" he ordered. "Yes, lord General." they responded. Two MagnaGuards taking one of his arms each, dragging his feet along the stone walkways, and the other taking one of the Senator's arms, leading her away as well.

General Grievous followed after them, thinking to himself on what to do with the Jedi. He would most likely use him as a bargaining chip with the Jedi Council, as he planned to do to the Republic with the Queen and the Senator. But the Jedi would have to be taken special care off, he could not simply be held in a cell, as the Force would bring him abilities he could use to escape, and he could not have that. He was still a Padawan, as he still had the braid in his hair that signified this status, or so he had been told by Dooku. His abilities with the Force would therefore be limited in comparison, but he could not take chances. He planned to bind him, possibly with heavy chains, or cables, along with small electric shock generator, something he could control himself and keep the Jedi in check with a painful electric pulse or pulses. He also needed to keep him weak, so he could not use the Force adequately enough to cause any real trouble. Yes this would do, he would have to inform Count Dooku of his success.

The planet of Naboo now belonged to General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	4. The Republic's Response

**Star Wars**

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 4: The Republic's Response_

After the city of Theed had been completely secured, the Queen and Senator held captive in their own prison, and the Jedi under the vigilant electronic eyes of two IG-100 MagnaGuards, with orders to sedate him with drugs if he became unruly. It was now that the General allowed himself to take a bit of a rest, sitting in the Queen's throne. He was waiting for his soldiers to search through the palace, and to find a HoloNet transceiver, which he knew had to be in the palace, somewhere. Eventually a B1 droid moved into his view, "Sir, we have found the transceiver you required. According to the schematics, it gives complete control over the HoloNet channels on the planet, as well as a direct channel to the Senate."

The General sat up slightly at this news, this would make things far easier for his forces to take the planet. "Good...where is it?" he asked the droid, lifting his hand and motioning for it to give him the information he wanted.

"It is in this room sir." he droid said, holding a small transmitter. He pressed a combination of buttons on the transmitter, and then turned to the general, "When ever you are ready general, look forward and begin the speech you planned."

"Excellent." he said, making sure that he was looking forward before nodding slightly to the droid to continue. All over the planet ever HoloNet channel was shifted to his, and every citizen that was currently looking at a HoloNet receiver screen now saw the metal face of General Grievous. "Citizens of Naboo, you are now under the control of the CIS, you capital is under my control, and your queen and human senator are now my captives. But know that I, General Grievous am not completely without mercy. I give you a choice, either join under the benevolent hand of the CIS, or be destroyed by the Armies of the Confederacy. Make your choices swiftly, as my armies are now being transported to every major city on the planet. If I detect even a hint of hostility in any city, I will not hesitate to bombard that city with our orbital defenses. Make your choice, live or die..." he announced in the same mechanical and synthesized voice, with a hint of cruelty linger within it. He made a small hand gesture for the droid to end the transmission, which it did quickly.

The General laughed, "Excellent...excellent..." he laughed while he spoke, the planet was his, but the underwater cities of the Gungans could be a problem, but their armies were weak, and a simple bombardment or bombing raid could take care of them easily. This world was full of resources, and a droid foundry would work perfectly under Theed. It would be the main fortress on this planet, as it was the most important city on the world. "Now then, hack into the Coruscant mainframe, I need to know if their is a Senate meeting." he ordered the droid, who proceeded to communicate with the _Invisible Hand_, who began to hack into the Coruscant mainframe and began searching for the information requested by the General.

It did not take long for the information to be found, "Sir, there is a meeting right now, apparently it has just started." The General laughed, "Good, let's give send them a message, hack into their computers..." The droid began to look through the files, doing the same. Before the entire Senate the three-dimensional head of General Grievous appeared. "Senate of the Galactic Republic, I address you. The Naboo system is now in the hands of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Queen of Naboo and Senator Amidala are now my prisoners, and a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, is also in the palm of my hand. If you wish to see them alive again, you will comply to my demands. There is only one demand. Every world in the Outer Rim is to come under the domination and control of the CIS. I will give you one day to consider, if you deny my demand, then every system and world in the known galaxy will fall, one by one, until the Galactic Republic crumbles." He said bitterly, to the Senate. He gave the same gesture to the droid, and his transmission ended, "Leave me, and keep the doors sealed, I want to be alone." he ordered the droid, "Yes, my lord." the droid responded in its monotonous voice. Once the droid had left, Grievous slumped into thought.

He hated the Republic with an incredible passion, they had placed a bomb on one of his shuttles and had ruined his body. Had it not been for Intergalactic Banking Clan's funding, he would be dead at this moment. At first he had hated his new droid body, but he had slowly become accustomed to it, though still felt a deep hate for the Republic for also taking his old life, but now he was the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He did not know sometimes whether he should completely condemn the Republic, or show a bit of thanks for improving him so greatly. Not even the Jedi were a match for him now, and he had no weakness, but one. He looked down at his torso, within the chest plates was a synthskin sack, within the sack was his heart and lungs, the only organs that had been in his torso that the CIS had been able to save. Those organs, along with his brain and eyes, were the only things that were save from the whole of his body. The rest had been striped away, to be replaced with machine and electronics.

He was now more machine than alive, and as a result he was far more deadly than he had ever been otherwise. He was in control of an army of millions upon millions of droids. He was at a position of power that was beyond anything he had once imagined, and he liked it. He continued to think. The Republic would, in all likelihood, reject his demand. He was actually counting on it. They would most likely deploy a fleet to attempt to take back the planet, which he had also counted on, the battleships and destroyers were waiting, their fighters had been deployed, and the weapons were prepared. Every advantage was on his side, including surprise.

_Fear, surprise, and intimidation_. That is what Count Dooku had told him to always have as his weapons. If he had them all, he was near assured victory, and he had made sure that he would have them should the Republic make its predicted move to attack recklessly in response for himself taking a peaceful world, and also the homeworld of the Chancellor. It was the perfect first conquest, and he intended to keep it as his.

Soon there was a knock at the doors into the throne room, and four of his MagnaGuards moved into the room. He knew that they would only disobey a direct order from their general if the business was of the greatest importance. He looked over them as they walked into their shoulder to shoulder line. "What news do you bring me?" he said in a completely neutral tone, though of course with the vocal modifications that had been forced upon him by his creation made it seem that he was always angry or at least irritated.

"Lord general, five _Acclamator I_-class assault ships, and a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer have entered the space around the planet, what are your orders?" he announced to Grievous.

"Ah, just as I predicted, prepare my shuttle, I will lead the battle personally, you will stay here and guard this room, as it is a symbol of our control here."

"Yes, lord general." they said in unison, before moving around the throne, standing perfectly still and protecting the throne.

Grievous walked through the door, then went into a run, moving rapidly towards the position of his shuttle. He entered it quickly and waited for takeoff, turning to watch the entrance of the shuttle sealing itself. He felt the ship begin to move and waited, though in a complete lack of patience for him to be back on his destroyer, to lead the attack personally. Each _Lucrehulk_-class battleship held 1,500 Vulture droids, and each _Providence_-class destroyer held 120 Vulture droids, as well as 120 droid Tri-fighters. There was more than enough firepower between the ships to destroy the small fleet that had come to oppose them.

Soon he felt the shuttle come to a halt, and the entrance opening again. He had not sat down during the entire trip, and ran quickly out of the shuttle, moving to the bridge as fast as his mechanical legs could take him. He paused before he entered the bridge area, making sure he looked calm during his entrance. The doors parted and he entered the bridge, moving before the captain, who was apparently more comfortable with Grievous now. "Captain, send this message to the rest of the fleet...Prepare for attack!" he said, nearing a growl in his tone.

This was the time to strike, the Republic's fleet was insignificant compared to the fleet that he currently wielded. He would use this fleet as his blade, and would destroy the enemy fleet with a single stroke...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	5. The Republic Strikes Back

**Star Wars**

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 5: The Republic Strikes Back_

Grievous began to shout orders to the crew on the bridge, and was giving messages to the other ships. The Republic cruisers were set in an offensive attack pattern, the five _Acclamator I_-class assault ships made a V in shape, and the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer was in the center of the V, at a slightly lower altitude. The _Acclamator I's _were mostly troop transports, each held around 16,000 infantry and support personnel, as well as various support vehicles. But this was there only true use, as an assault ship, they were weak, as they had very weak weaponry and very few starfighers in comparison to the fleet the General now oversaw. But then there was the _Venator_, it was a good deal larger than the _Acclamator I's_, and were near equal size to his _Providence_-class destroyers, and also held around the same amount of total firepower. The _Invisible Hand_ had enhanced firepower to the standard Providence-class ships, and could most likely take the _Venator_ itself with a bit of effort. But where the power of the fleet really was, was in the _Lucrehulk_-class battleship. Each one of those ring-like behemoths were over four times the length of the _Acclamator I_-class and nearly three times as long as the _Venator_-class. Their firepower dwarfed every other ship in the area in sheer number of turret positions, and there was four of them in the CIS fleet.

In total number of fighters, the Republic was also outgunned, as the _Acclamator I's_ only had light starfighers numbering near 156, and the _Venator _also carried mostly starfighers, and the only ships that carried proton torpedoes were the _ARC-170 _(_Aggressive ReConnaissance-170) _starfighter, and only 36 were carried onboard. Even if they were used, every one of Grievous' ships had point-defense systems of some kind, so most likely damage would be low. They had their advantages, and their starfighers were ready. Grievous began to give commands quickly, "Defense formation!" he barked at his captain, who began to give orders to the fleet. This defense formation was an inverted arch, the _Lucrehulk_-class ships were at the side, and the _Providence_-class ships were in the center. The Republic formation would be engulfed by their formation and would be destroyed quickly by the overwhelming firepower of the fleet.

The Republic ships began to break off their formation, but still were within range of the _Lucrehulk_'s. "Fire at will! Destroyer the _Acclamator_-class ships! Focus ion cannons on the _Venator_-class, I want that ship to be taken as an example!" he ordered, watching as the battle began. The Vulture droid starfighters began doing their jobs well, swarming over the Republic starfighers with their incredible numbers, releasing discord missiles onto the unsuspecting starfighers and thus releasing onto them the buzz droids. Large groups of them were released at once, causing the Republic starfighers to lose control of their ships, and crash into each other, or other larger ships. The _Lucrehulk_'s began to fire upon the _Acclamator I's, _taking down their shields quickly and tearing them apart, while taking little damage themselves. They were larger, and had several reactors, their shielding was far higher in power, and they had more firepower than most any other starship ever built. The Venator was completely useless at this point, the ion cannon shots had ruined it's systems, and now it was simply watching as the rest of it's fleet was being ripped apart, piece by piece.

Grievous watched with a slight excitement, the turbolasers firing against the smaller assault ships, each shot exploding on impact and taking a chunk of the ship with it. He watched dogfights between ships, normally being two or three on one, the CIS taking a major advantage in their sheer numbers and exploiting it completely. The explosions he could see were beautiful, and he cackled slightly to himself as he paced around the large viewports of the bridge, watching the battle as it proceed with a great deal of interest. Soon, one by one, the _Acclamator I's_ began to lose power, then explode into massive fireballs, shrapnel flying everywhere, and impacting the particle shields of several of his ships.

Soon enough the _Acclamator I's_ had been annihilated, and the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer was now completely defenseless. Tens of thousands if not a hundred thousand clones and personnel had been killed during the battle, and all that was left was a handful of fighters, still trying to cling to the hope of living...that would soon be corrected. Eventually the last ships were taken down, either by the fire of the battleships, buzz droids, or the fire of the droid starfighers, they were all gone. The space they had once filled was now a graveyard of scrap metal, floating in the now serene view, the Vulture droids scouting the area in groups of ten, and keeping an eye out for any other starships that might immerge from the _Venator._ The Republic starship had been bombarded by ion cannons for the length of the battle, it had not fired but a handful of shots the entire time, a witness to the destruction of the Republic fleet. All the while, Grievous laughed from the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_.

He turned to the captain, "Keep the ship as it is, continue to bombard them with the ion cannons, and you are not to stop until you are told by me. Is that clear?" he questioned his captain.

"Yes, General Grievous." the Neimoidian responded.

Grievous moved towards the doors, waiting for them to open before moving quickly through the halls, controlling himself enough to stay at a brisk walk and not a run, as it looked far too undignified. When he reached the hanger he continued at his quick pace towards _Soulless One_. He jumped into the cockpit and sealed the transparisteel canopy over him and began to lift off. He flew towards the _Venator_-class ship. The shielding for the hanger was still active. He fired a proton bomb at the shield generator and accelerated quickly into the hanger bay, before the massive durasteel doors sealed off the now vulnerable hanger . He landed slowly into the ship, and looked to either side. There was not a single ship left in the hanger, exactly as he had thought. This ship carried 2,000 passengers of clone troopers, at the least, and most likely they were defending the bridge. He opened the cockpit and leapt from the starfighter, and walked from the hanger to the aft portion of the ship, moving towards the bridge.

From within the halls he could hear the ion cannon blasts striking the ship, and most of the lighting would flicker as they impacted the hull, giving off an nearly eerie ambiance to the empty halls of the starship. Only to add to the sheer strangeness of the atmosphere was the sound of the Grievous' mechanical legs, the light sound they made as they rose, and the slight clicking as they struck the metal floor, the claws taking a subtle grip on it. He kept his eyes forward, his hands taking a very light grip on his lightsabers. Those clone troopers had to still be on board, but where they were was in question, but still the best bet was that they were guarding the bridge, and the turbolift that led to it. His cloak swirled around him, and his eyes stayed fixated before him, searching for the turbo lift that would take him to the bridge.

He stopped for a moment, he heard something running about the halls, they were boots, they were soft sounds, it was leather or cloth against the floor. It was no clone trooper, most likely an officer or official that was unable to get to the bridge. He chuckled lightly to himself, making sure that he could not be heard. He began to control his moments far more finely now, making sure that he was as silent was physically possible, while still keeping his audio receptors tuned to that noise. It was getting closer, and now he heard more than just one, but three, it was leather boots on durasteel. As fine as his hearing system was, he could not tell the direction, the echoes of the near-silent halls made it nearly impossible to tell with an certainty. He soon heard another sound, a sound to which he was very accustomed, the sound of an igniting lightsaber. He turned his head to the side slightly, eying the three Jedi behind him, one being flanked by two others. The one in the center had ignited his lightsaber and was pointing it at Grievous' head. "Ah, a Jedi General, I would presume.." Grievous said coldly to the Jedi.

"Yes, and now you will submit or perish." the young Cerean male said.

Grievous simply laughed, this very humorous to him, "And what is your name, you Jedi dog?" he asked coldly.

"Tarr Seirr, Jedi Knight, and Jedi General of the Republic." he responded to the droid.

Grievous took a look to the other two Jedi, they were both humans, and also male, and from the looks of them, they were both Jedi Knights also. Then he laughed again in his raspy synthesized voice. "I suggest you make peace with the Force now, as in a moment, you all will be dead..." he said cruelly, turning full towards the Jedi and towering over them, staring down at them with his golden eyes, filled to the brim with a dark hatred for them all...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	6. The General's Trophies

**Star Wars**

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 6: The General's Trophies_

Grievous stared down the three Jedi for a moment. He had been trained by Count Dooku in the ways of lightsaber combat, he had speed and precision that only a machine was possibly capable of, his body was stronger than their flesh, and he had hate, hate enough for an entire star system, and then some, for these Jedi. He was their superior, and he would prove that now. He did not need the Force, and he would insure that all three of them would soon join it. He eyed them all, one at a time with his hate-filled golden eyes, each one had a bit of fear in their eyes, good, that was all he needed. He rolled his shoulders back very subtly, his cloak being pushed back and revealing his skeletal frame of duranium. In a quick movement he took both of his lightsabers and ignited them, as the two other Jedi Knights did the same. They also looked surprised, no one had ever seen a droid that was able to use lightsabers, this was just another one of his advantages.

Grievous laughed at the vain efforts of the Jedi to defend themselves, all they were doing was giving him information on their styles of fighting, nothing more. "You must realize, Jedi, that if you live here, you will only be prolonging the inevitable. I have mastered your weapon and combined that skill with abilities beyond your own. You lost before you even begun, know that." he said coldly. He made the first move, making a sudden move, but not actually attempting to strike them. They had fallen into his trap.

All three of their lightsabers came down at once, but the crafty droid had already been one step ahead of them, crossing his lightsabers to intercept theirs. He chuckled while he spoke, "Typical Jedi, you flinch at every move, how foolish of you."

The three Jedi grimaced, and Grievous took advantage of his current position, pushing their lightsabers back and beginning his slashes, each one with incredible force behind it. The two human Jedi took a quick advantage of the General, running off the walls to get behind him. He was now fighting on two fronts. It wasn't that difficult however, he had been trained too well to have such a simple scenario left out. He began to juggle between the strikes and blocks, eventually being forced to use his more unorthodox forms of attack. He began to turn his wrists 360 degrees rapidly, using the buzz saw like affect to defend himself from the many blows, as well as knock the Jedi off balance. All the while Grievous laughed, "You cannot hope to possibly win! I have abilities that not even the Masters of the Jedi Order are capable of! Do you really think that mere Jedi Knights such as yourselves could hope to possibly defeat I, General Grievous?" he taunted his in harsh mechanical voice. It was a technique known as Dun Möch, a tradition of the Sith to battle the opponent physically, as well as mentally by prying at the mind, using distraction and doubt on the opponent. He himself was no Sith, but in combat any advantage was open to use.

The technique was taking it's affect as the abilities of the Jedi were obviously falling, slowly, but steadily. He made several scenarios within his mind and knew how to take a major advantage in the battle, but he would need something first. He blocked the incoming lightsabers, then began several new blows, weakening the Jedi defense until he was able to trust his foot onto the chest of one of the humans, then turning quickly to toss him into the Cerean. Both of them dropped their lightsabers, and before either of them could retrieve them, Grievous had already placed both of his feet over them. The last standing Jedi rushed towards Grievous, yelling, "You monster!"

Grievous simply laughed at the Jedi, catching his blade in both of his, and then revealing his most deadly ability. He disconnected his arms lengthwise, giving him four arms, each of which had three fingers, two index fingers, and a thumb. He held the lightsaber in place, and threw the other two lightsabers, one by one, into each of his new hands. He laughed harshly at the Jedi, who was now staring in fear of his opponent 'gift', "Yes Jedi...I am a monster!" he yelled, impaling the Jedi with his comrades lightsabers. He fell to the ground, dead, and the General proceeded to very calmly take his lightsaber.

He turned to his other two opponents, now defenseless. They looked to each other for a moment and ran down the hallway, using speed given to them by the Force to run quickly. Grievous laughed to himself, he only had to kill one Jedi, yet he gained three new trophies, which he proceeded to place into the holsters of his cloak. He reattached his arms to each other, looking them over for a moment before rolling his shoulders, and letting his cloak take it's normal position, covering his body. He stilled needed to find the crew, or the clone troopers that had to be aboard this starship, but he proposed to find the crew, and to do so, he would need to find the turbolifts that lead to the bridge.

He walked calmly down the halls, searching for the lift that would take him to the bridge. He eventually spotted the turbolifts, and moved to enter one. He pressed the button to call the lift and waited for a moment, nothing happened. He did it again, and waited, again nothing happened. He finally punched in the panel, and the doors opened, but there was no turbolift, just the shaft leading up. He grunted slightly and leapt into the shaft, grasping the wall with his claws and running up the side, moving calmly, albeit quickly, up the shaft. He stared into the darkness for some time before he was able to see roof of the shaft, looked at the top door for a moment. He quickly removed two lightsabers from their holsters and began to cut through the door, making a large circle in the doorway. When the circle was completely he pushed one of his legs through the opening and moved quickly into bridge.

There were around a dozen clone troopers aiming at him now, but he stared at what he believed to be the captain, "Where is your hospitality?" he laughed slightly.

"Where is your honor? Attacking a peaceful planet..."

"A necessity, I assure you, but I have a message for you to give to your precious Republic. That this will be the fate off all fleets that attempt to attack the Confederacy of Independent Systems." he growled to the captain.

"And what makes you believe that I will be leaving?" he asked the droid.

"Look around you captain, you have no fleet, and this ship could be destroyed in an instant. And if you intend to try to kill me, you will be sorely disappointed."

"We will see..." With that the captain gave the order for the troopers to fire at Grievous, who was prepared for such a predicament. He whirled his blades, knocking back every blaster bolt that came towards him back to the clone from which it was fired from. After that small display of swordsmanship, he replaced his lightsabers into his cloak and simply glared at the captain. "Did you honestly think that that petty attack would succeed? You are beaten...I suggest you take my more than generous offer, and go back to your little Republic..." he jeered at the captain. He had no choice at the moment. "Fine." he finally said, knowing that he had been beaten by a 'mere' droid.

Grievous said no good byes or witty comments, there was no need. He simply ran towards the nearest of the large viewports and shattered the transparisteel window and moved out into space, a durasteel shade covering the broken window. He floated in space for a moment, completely contempt at the moment to float in space. He looked for the hanger area and found it quickly, launching a cable from his wrist and coming down quickly onto the top of the _Venator. _He proceeded to cut his way into the hanger from the outside, and moving back to the _Soulless One. _He moved into the cockpit and sealed it off, firing a proton bomb into the door that had sealed him into the hanger, and flying back to the _Invisible Hand . _He was still contemplating on what to do with Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, or at least to what to barter them reasonably for...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	7. Financial Advisement

**Star Wars**

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 7: Financial Advisement _

General Grievous had already landed his personal starfigher, and had given orders to the captain to release the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer. A few moments after the ion cannon bombardment had ended, the starship had turned quickly and disappeared into hyperspace. After watching to insure that the Republic captain made no foolish mistakes, he had made his way back to his quarters. He had already been waiting for nearly twenty minutes for San Hill, the Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, to come to the holoprojector, he needed to talk to this member of the Separatist Council. The matter was concerning money, and a great deal of it. Grievous was now becoming very impatient, one of the six claws on his feet was tapping against the durasteel floor, and he let out a disgruntled, and low growl, this was definitely not his expertise. He was a general, yet he was still bound to the IGBC, as it backed every Galactic Credit in the galaxy, and thus he was also bound to the schedule of San Hill, which infuriated the cyborg general beyond belief.

Finally, the tall Muun appeared on the holoprojector, "General Grievous, this is a surprise. I will have to urge you to make this quick, Grievous, I have a meeting, and I cannot be late..." the Muun announced rapidly. He was far too busy for his own good.

"You will have to make time Hill, as this is of the utmost importance, besides, I would bet that this 'meeting' is just several of the Executives of the Banking Clan, counting their quarterly profits..." he jeered at the Chairman.

"Well I never..."

"Now then, to business. As I am not a financial officer, I do not know the difficulty in this task, but it must be done. I want you to end your backing of the Galactic Credit, and begin to create a new standard currency, for the Confederacy, I want to destroy the Republic completely, militarily, financially, and completely."

"What?! Are you insane? Do you know how difficult it is to make a new currency? It would take years to distribute throughout the Confederate worlds." he exploded slightly at first.

"Is it possible? That is what I want to know, Hill." Grievous questioned.

"Well of course it's possible, but the time that it would take, the amount of data that would have to be changed..."

"That is all I need to know. What would be the most affective way to do it?"

"Well, I suppose that it would be possible if the accounts of Republic worlds and corporations were dropped, and all the credits, in all forms, chip, coin, and bill were given to the Banking Clan. We could then distribute new CIS Credit Chips throughout the Confederate worlds, and then distribute them to any worlds or new organizations that join the Confederacy. But to distribute the new currency affectively, the IGBC would have to freeze the assets of the CIS, and prevent all transactions for at least two days, so that we could give the currency out correctly, and equally to the assets of the CIS members, that would mean every being. It would also take months to create enough new Credit chips, which would need a different design than the Republic Credits. To make a new and distinct design will take a good deal of time, at least two weeks..."

"I am almost sorry that I asked. Perhaps if you were given help in the chip making process by the Commerce Guild, the Trade Federation, and the Corporate Alliance?"

"I suppose that would make things run a bit faster, but we would also need to share our data, which is far easier said than done. We are still competitors Grievous, and our profits are deeply imbedded with keeping our data separate...Not to mention that no longer backing the Republic will also cut deeply into the IGBC's profits." Hill explained.

"I understand that your profits are important Hill, but this is for a far larger cause. But perhaps you should take into account something of great importance to you..."

"And what would that be General?"

"That when we conquer the Republic, you will have complete control of the currency of the New Order, and not only this, but every corporation will grow rapidly was the strict regulations on business will be removed, as Count Dooku promised. The benefits will far outweigh the any detriments that you might encounter, Hill. Think of it as a long term investment." Grievous knew that this would appease to the Chairman's senses a bit better.

"I see...I will have to run this past the Separatist Council of course, but I believe that this could possibly be done, albeit with a great deal of work." Hill smiled slightly, and nodded his head a bit in approval.

"I thought that you would see things from my perspective Hill, just insure that it is passed through the Council, if you get any trouble from the other members, simply tell them to contact me and that they can tell me themselves that they disapprove , I have high doubts that they will say anything after that... " He chuckled slightly to himself.

Hill simply nodded and smirked slightly, "I would not doubt that, you have my thanks for this very interesting idea, expect an increase in your fleet size, as well as your military, General."

Grievous bowed slightly to the Muun, "Thank you, Chairman Hill, I guarantee that you will not be disappointed. The Republic will fall, and your profits will skyrocket." He laughed slightly, and then turned off the holoprojector. It was not but a few moments after that it reactivated, a B1 droid appearing, "General Grievous, sir."

"Yes, what is it?" he said in an almost irritated tone.

"I was just informed that the major cities of Naboo have submitted to the Droid Armies of the CIS, and the other areas of the world are submitting quickly, the planet is now nearing a state of complete control by the Confederacy. But there is still the matter of the Gungans, who have made no actions whatsoever, neither submitting to your will, nor making any hostile actions. What are your orders sir?" the droid replied, in a high droning voice.

"Keep them under surveillance, if any large scale moves are taken, bombard from the ships, if any hostile actions are taken on a smaller scale, deploy a substantial amount of AATs, as well as B2 Super battle droids, and droidekas. I will not tolerate any attempts at rebellion on this world, is that clear?"

"Yes, General Grievous." it responded, turning off the holoprojector again.

Grievous moved towards the throne by the viewport of his quarters, he needed to have a bit of quiet, and a bit of peace. He still had not come up with an idea of what to do with Skywalker and Amidala, and he could not simply let them rot in the palace prison, that would be far too generous. He also realized that he could keep Amidala easily in her cell, but Skywalker could call upon a greater power to aid himself, the Force. He would have to removed that advantage from his Jedi friend, but the question was how. He began to run through what he knew about the force, mostly what he knew was spiritual, and that was not helping him. And then it hit him, like a starfigher plowing into a capital ship...the Force requires a great deal of concentration of the mind to use, and if one cannot concentrate, one could not use the Force to any affective degree. But that lead him to his next question, how to keep Skywalker continually distracted. That answer was far simpler. There were multitudes of drugs that focused on the brain, slowing it's activity, or better, causing it great pain. Pain would definitely keep his mind occupied, and Grievous would still be able to extract any information he might want from the Jedi, and perhaps break him for the mere fun of it. He would not need to drug the Senator, but he could break her all the same, and that was always something he would enjoy, breaking the spirit of another being, and watching them squirm as their entire perceptive and mind slowly were shattered, what a wonderful way to spend several afternoons. Grievous bellowed at this, and thought to start this plan as soon as he returned to the planet surface...

--------------------

Please leave reviews, I really would like to know how people like this...


	8. Grievous' Games

_**Star Wars**_

_The Revenge of Qymaen jai Sheelal_

_Chapter 8: Grievous' Games_

Upon leaving the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous began to mentally note what he had done so far, in terms of preparing for his...sessions, with his hostages. His MagnaGuards had already been contacted, and had moved young Skywalker into a new cell, a far more secure cell. The door was apparently twice as thick as normal, and the locking mechanisms were also to be some of the best in the galaxy. He pondered for a moment, in his shuttle, as to exactly why a palace prison would have cells that strong, but when one has a great deal of credits, one would always want the best, or as close to best as possible. He shrugged off the thought and moved on to a new one, the drugs had already been administered by his bodyguards, and the boy was apparently sleeping now, but that would be remedied quickly.

There was then, of course, the Senator, who was by comparison, completely harmless. Her cell was far less secure, but two of his MangaGuards were always by the door, so any escape attempt would be futile. Then again, she had been the Queen of Naboo at one time, so she might have learned of an escape route through the prison, as might the current Queen. Still, his MagnaGuards could crush highly trained clonetroopers, and could stand on equal ground with Jedi, they would be more than sufficient to guard two politicians. He might be able to break the Queen for sport as well, but after watching her personal guards fall quickly at Grievous' hands, she had already lost a great deal of her resolve. She had put up no fight after she was captured, and he doubted that she would later.

He had been slightly angered upon learning that the Gungan Senator, Jar Jar Binks, had escaped his grasp, but he was definitely not as intelligent as Amidala, that was a certainty. As a result of himself being on Coruscant, he could send a larger fleet to take back the Naboo system from the CIS, but it was highly unlikely that they would succeed. As Chairman San Hill had promised, three _Munificent_-class star frigates had moved into the space over Naboo, and was now a part of his fleet. The _Munificent_-class were not larger than most frigates, but they had a great deal of firepower, and were designed and built for heavy combat. Not only this but each held 150,000 deactivated battle droids, and thus making the General's total army even larger. These ships would make a fine addition to his personal assault fleet.

Grievous felt a slight tremor as the shuttle landed in the palace hanger, which had been completely cleared of starfighers, and now served as the General's personal hanger, and the palace itself, his private sanctum. The door of the craft opened, and the ramp lowered, and the towering cyborg moved slowly out of the craft, eyes scanning the empty area. Well, almost empty, there was but a single IG-100 MagnaGuard standing in the hanger, electrostaff in hand, awaiting the General's arrival. Silence fell over the hanger for a moment, before Grievous spoke to his guard, "Where is the Jedi? Take me to him..." he ordered simply. "Yes, General Grievous." the droid responded, bowing slightly and leading the way towards the palace prison.

The prison was simply a holding area, and the rooms were far larger than Grievous would have liked, he would have made the rooms small, cramped, and uncomfortable, but there would be time for that later. He and his guard passed through the corridor of holding cells, most of which were empty, but he would fix that in time. After the subjugation of a world, normally there will be a time of peace, where the fear is at it's zenith, but slowly, beings would feel a temptation of rebellion and change, and eventually moves are made to end that fear, but the General was not going to let that happen any time soon. Eventually the two entered a turbolift, and moved down a level, to the higher security area. There was no outward difference between the two floors, but the locks were stronger, and every five cells, there was a thick durasteel door, to be closed at the push of a button should an escape be attempted. His eyes caught two other Magnaguards, standing by a single door, and it was obvious that this was the cell that young Skywalker was now in. He eyed the two droids for a moment, "What is his condition?" he asked with a hint of cruelty. He had injured the boy severely, and it would take a good deal of time for him to fully recover, but to what state he had injured him was a bit of a mystery, as he had left shortly thereafter. "He has several small fractures on his skull, a broken nose, and three broken ribs. He was treated for the wounds only to the extent needed, it will be at least a month before he recovers to his previous state, sir." he droid stated in a deep, but monotonous voice. "And the drugs?" Grievous questioned further. "A mild muscle relaxant, and the other causes painful headaches, General."

Grievous chuckled slightly, everything was going according to plan, Skywalker could not escape if his life depended on it now, and he would have fun toying with him for a while, until the Republic could find something they were willing to agree upon as a proper trade. He himself could find nothing that could truly be useful that would be worth this Padawan, but sympathy in many living beings would up the price, and he was a Jedi, no less, so there was no telling. More likely there would be no trade, and the Republic would try in vain to save his three hostages, and again they would fail. The Republic and the Senate obviously doubted his abilities...that would soon change.

He pressed a small blue panel on the wall next to the cell. The door slid up, and Grievous entered the chamber. He wanted to laugh, oh he wanted to laugh so hard, at the sight of this Jedi, so weak and frail, that in a second he could be killed, oh the humor in it. He kept his composure, and eyed the Jedi, who was sitting, nearly lying, on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, and trying to look up at he who had conquered him in lightsaber combat. His nose was bloody, small bits of cloth inside his nostrils to prevent bleeding. His head was bandaged tightly, and as was his chest, his robes open slightly where the medical droids had treated him. His face was heavily bruised, and four cuts were visible, two on his cheeks, and two around his chin. These were where his claws had dug into his flesh before throwing him off the roof of a building, the other two marks would have been on his skull, hidden by the bandages. It was obvious by the look in Skywalker's eyes that he had a deep resentment for Grievous, as one would expect, but he was in no condition to do anything about it.

Anakin winced slightly at the sight of Grievous, and then grimaced, "What do you want?" he said with a great deal of spite in his voice.

Grievous chuckled slightly, "Is that any way to speak to the one who holds control of you life in the palm of his hand? I would suggest you to act a little kinder to me, boy."

Anakin winced again, staying silent for a moment, "Who are you?...And what do you want with Senator Amidala?" he asked the droid, as he was never given an answer the first time he asked those questions.

"As you will most likely die in this place, I suppose you should at least know the name of your captor, I am General Grievous, and as for the Senator, that I will keep to myself." he chuckled slightly while stating the latter .

"What have you done with her?" he said, mustering up a bit of strength to sit up a bit more, and asking with a great deal of vigor.

"Why does that concern you? You should be more concerned with your own situation, Skywalker."

"What have you done with her!" he said in a near roar.

Grievous realized he had struck a nerve with this boy, he was very protect of the Senator, but to what degree was yet to be determined, but that would be settled soon enough. "She is in a cell, like you. A prisoner of war, and my captive. She may hold some information that might be useful, and if she does, I will be extracting it by any means necessary. " he said, hinting cruelty in his voice.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled at the droid, trying to lift himself to his feet so he could kill this machine in front of him.

Grievous cackled slightly in his throat, "Oh, I plan on doing far more than that, I plan on torturing her until I am given any information that I might be seeking..."

"I'll kill you!" he stopped the General mid-sentence, throwing himself forward, and thrusting his mechno-hand, balled into a fist, towards Grievous.

Grievous caught the Jedi's hand easily, taking it tightly in his own, six-fingered hand, and crushing it slightly, watching Skywalker give out a scream of pain. The General laughed, taking Anakin by the throat and bringing him eye to eye him, nearly pressing him again his white, mask-like face, "You should rest, Skywalker, you are obviously too weak even try to harm me. You efforts are typical of the Jedi, brave, but idiotic, and in the end, completely futile." the cyborg said in a dark, and cold tone, before dropping the Jedi, to the ground, and looking down at him, "Enjoy your stay, Jedi." he said, before turning and leaving the cell. Upon making it beyond the doorway, his hand moved towards the panel, pressing a red rectangular button, right below the blue one, and sealing the door behind him.

He did not turn to either of his guards, but simply spoke, "When he passes out, or falls asleep, give him a nutrient injection, I would prefer to keep him alive, understood?"

"Yes, Lord General." they both responded.

Grievous noticed that this third MangaGuard had left the prison, and wondered for a moment where it had gone. He moved towards the turbolift, and before he could even press the panel to call it, the doors opened, and inside was his missing MagnaGuard. Grievous moved inside, and the guard spoke, "General, Count Dooku is here, as is the rest of the Separatist Council, they request your presence, sir."

"I see, where are they?" he questioned.

"In the meeting hall, sir."

Grievous stood silently for the few moments it took for the turbolift to take them both to the main floor of the palace. The meeting hall was on this floor, it was close to the throne room from what he had learned from his scouts, and it would work for it's purpose. As the doors opened, a second MagnaGuard stood at the door, and as Grievous left the turbolift, they both flanked him. They made their way down the corridors slowly, their cloaks waving slightly as they moved. He was not a particular fan of many of the members of the Separatist Council, most of them he had a slight dislike for, while others he could not stand. Count Dooku he had a respect for, as he was far more intelligent than most of the other members, which is why he was the Head of State of the CIS. Grievous was only required because he was the absolute authority of the Separatist Droid Armies, and thus he was a major piece of the CIS, though he had not power in the Separatist Council. He could make suggestions, and advise a particular piece of legislature, or put in an idea for consideration. He knew that his two proposals would be placed before the Council, and he also knew that while he was in the same room, they had a much higher chance of being passed, he simply had that effect on the Council...


End file.
